And Then He Moved In
by Rinimew
Summary: A follow up of I Kissed A Boy, a shortstory on my other account  Shotapants . It's just fluff, really, but please take a look!  What will Axel do now that Roxas is living with him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there 8D! I know I don't have like...any followers on this account, so I don't know if anyone will actually see this story... But if you do, you can find the one shot that started all this - **I Kissed A Boy** - on my other account, **Shotapants**. I'm using this account because I've forgotten the login to my other, ahahaha;;

Anyways! I hope you enjoy this story, albeit lacking most desireable things in a story. Like a plot. That's just the way my fanfics are these days. /sigh.

Chapter One

All Axel could think as he stared at the sixteen year old blond was that the Gods had obviously planned this meeting so that he would be completely off guard, with chocolate icing smeared on his cheek.

Jerks.

Axel hadn't seen Roxas since that fateful night _four weeks ago_, where they had met at a party, gotten drunk and then screwed like rabbits right into the early hours of the next day. Then the above mentioned blond had vanished off of his radar completely- and now he was standing in all his young, supple glory across the counter of the bakery Axel worked at when he wasn't doing catering.

"Uhm, hi there." Axel greeted lamely, putting down the piping bag he had in his hands so that he could wipe at his cheek. "Long time, no see."

"I never imagined you working at a bakery." Roxas replied, glancing around the small store. "I thought you were a caterer."

"I am. I just work here between jobs. We get a lot of supplies from he- That's not the point." Axel said, butting in on himself as he tried to focus on one train of thought at a time. "What are you doing here? You totally vanished, and now you're standing in my workplace, and it doesn't seem like an innocent mistake." Axel wasn't angry- just severely confused. He didn't like it.

"I felt bad, for just vanishing on you like that." Roxas replied, still with that almost bemused grin on his charming lips. "You seemed to have enjoyed me so much, after all."

"...Little devil." Axel muttered, wiping his hand on his apron (he still hated aprons.) and moving to lean on the counter. "Whaddya want?"

"Can't I just want to see you?"

"It's been four weeks, Roxy." Axel replied flatly. "Why would you want to suddenly see me after so long?"

For once, Roxas seemed to be at a loss for words. He walked closer to the counter, leaning on it the same way Axel was so that their lips were only a small tilt of the head away from touching. "I'm moving."

Axel's initial reaction to the news was the impulse to cry out 'WHAT?' but, he compressed the urge, and tried his best to digest the news and come out seeming aloof. Such an over reaction would seem strange from someone who had only hung out with the kid for only – albeit glorious – one night. "Really? Where to?"

Roxas shrugged. "Up north, does it matter? I don't want to go."

Axel raised an eyebrow at the blond, trying to figure out why Roxas was telling him this- to upset him? To see if he would care at all? Well, the news certainly had stirred something in Axel, although he couldn't figure out precisely what those feelings were. All he could really focus on at the time was the elegant cupid-bow of Roxas' top lip, and the deep, deep blue of his eyes. "When do you leave?"

"A weeks time."

"And how does all this concern me?" Axel asked, a little to bluntly he thought, in hindsight.

"Let me live with you. I can pay board, and I'll still be going to school. You would barely notice I was there- I would even do house chores if you really want me to. Just please, keep me in this city. I don't want to leave here- especially not with my parents. Please, Axel." The plea come out sounding like one long, breathless sentence that Axel felt, rather than heard. Roxas' sweet, warm breath played on his lips every time Roxas uttered a word. It took him a long time to realize just what Roxas was asking.

"Live with me?" Axel parroted, straightening up and busying himself with wiping down the (back) of the display cabinet and rearranging the tray of muffins on the counter. "_Live_ with me? But- What the heck would your parents say? What would you say to them? 'Sorry guys, I'm not going with you, I'm going to live with this guy I slept with four weeks back'?" He stopped, pressed his fingers to his temples, and breathed. "_Why_ would you want to live with me? You barely know me."

"On the contrary, I think I know you rather well." Roxas grinned, seeming to be amused by the way Axel vocalized his thoughts, and not at all bothered by the way Axel seemed to be so far rejecting the entire idea.

"_That_ does not count as knowing me." Axel shot back, "If knowing that part of you was the same as knowing the rest of you, we would be fit to be married."

Roxas laughed softly, watching Axel with his impossible-to-say-no-to look in his eyes. "Anyways, what do you say? Let me stay with you. You have nothing to lose."

"...I don't want your parents showing up at my place with the police, ready to arrest me for kidnapping or some shit." said Axel as he folded his arms over his narrow chest and finally started to seriously consider it. Roxas was right- he wouldn't be losing anything. In fact, he would be gaining extra money and a free maid. And possibly someone to keep him entertained on nights when he couldn't sl- No, he couldn't let _that_ happen again, despite how delectable Roxas was. "How...How about we do a trial? If it doesn't work out, I'll ship you up to your parents and that'll be the end of it. Alright?"

Roxas' face lit up with a face-splitting grin and he reached to catch the front of Axel's shirt and pull him into a kiss, to which the red head (almost) immediately pulled away from.

"Hey, hey, hey. We can't do that. Once was more than enough. I'm pretty sure I can still get arrested for doing that sort of stuff with you." Axel frowned a little, trying to stop himself from licking at his lips. "I finish at four, do you remember where my apartment is?"

"Of course."

"Great, make your own way there."'

"How did you find where I worked, anyways?" Axel asked as he unlocked his apartment door, which Roxas had been sitting outside of for God knows how long. The question had been bugging him all afternoon.

"I just told my father that I wanted to use the same catering for my good-bye party as he used for his, so he gave me the number. Then I asked about you, and they told me that you worked there."

_Unbelievable_. Axel thought, but only gave Roxas a moment of staring before proceeding inside. _I should really ask them not to give out personal details._

Axel's apartment was a small one. The dinning room and living room were connected, the kitchen was only big enough for one person to stand in at a time (and was painted horrible puke yellow, Axel had been meaning to change it ever since he moved in), the bathroom only had what was absolutely vital for a bathroom, and his bedroom barely had room for his double bed and dresser.

But he liked it. It had been his home for almost a year now, and he was slowly making it perfect for him- Although, he wasn't the cleanest person, being a twenty year old male, and there were a few questionable things growing in the bathroom and a stack of takeaway containers in the kitchen.

"So, where am I gonna sleep?" Roxas asked as he looked around, his bags had been dumped just inside the door. He didn't seem to mind that the apartment was probably the total opposite of what he was used to living in. Some fancy house on the west side, Axel suspected.

"On the couch, where else?" Axel asked as he flopped down onto said couch and pulled out the pack of cigarettes that he'd been itching to have ever since Roxas showed up. He tapped out one and was about to light it when Roxas interrupted his little ceremony.

"You smoke inside?" He asked, sounding mildly disgusted by the fact. He watched Axel like he were a heathen.

"Hey, it's my apartment," He retorted, lighting his cigarette and taking a long drag on it, letting the smoke be released as he spoke. "I can do what I like in it. No-one's forcing you to hang around."

Roxas bit his lip a little, before going over to the nearest window and pushing it open. "At least let some air in while you do it. And _why_ do I have to sleep on the couch?"

"Because you sure as hell ain't sleeping in my bed. We can't do anything like that, kiddo, absolutely not. You're on the couch." said Axel as he tapped off ash into the shell on the coffee table. "And I'm gonna take you up on that maid offer you made. And you have to go to school every single day or you're going straight back to your parents. Even if they don't know you're here, I'm sure they're going to expect you to take care of yours-Hey!"

The sudden exclamation of _Hey!_ was because Roxas, laughing, had dropped himself into Axel's lap, taken his cigarette, snubbed it out in the shell ash tray, and then slung his arms around his shoulder.

"Relax, Axel. Breathe." He whispered, because he was so close that talking at a normal pitch probably would've hurt Axel's ears. "You don't have to be my substitute parent, I'm going to take care of myself. I'm going to go to school, look after the apartment, and look after _you._" He finished with a peculiar smirk, and kissed Axel on the tip of his nose.

"You really are a little devil, you know that? You're four years my junior and you're going to take care of _me_?" Axel laughed a little, watching Roxas screw his nose up as he caught the smell of cigarettes on Axel's breath. "Do you even have a job to pay rent with?"

"I can get money." Roxas retorted, looking undignified for a moment. "Don't you worry about that. Don't worry about me."

Axel gave him a long, skeptical gaze before reaching around the blond for his cigarette, relighting it and huffing a lungful of smoke in Roxas' face. The kid started to cough and Axel felt bad. "Alright, kiddo. I won't worry about you. But you're still on the couch and I expect a hundred bucks for board every week." He said. He felt old, treating Roxas- who reminded him so much of himself a few years back- like a good-for-nothing teen. "Deal?"

"Deal." Roxas grinned, leaning in again. "Seal it with a kiss?"

"In your dreams, little devil." Axel replied flatly, gently pushing Roxas' face back.

"Indeed." The blond grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ALRIGHT, second chapter!

...And most of my ideas are spent already, hahahaha;;;

For anyone bothering to read this, suggestion for my next move are most wecome ;D thanks.

Chapter Two

Axel was only half surprised to find Roxas curled up in his bed next to him on the second night of him being there. _At least he's fully clothed. _The tiny voice in the back of Axel's brain pointed out cheerfully. _But he should be getting up for school now._

"Oi." Axel grunted, still half asleep, as he shoved gently at the blond. "Get up. You've got school."

The blond made a small little moan as he stirred, bright eyes blinking over at Axel as if he were confused.

"Good morning. Care to explain why you're in my bed?" Axel asked, all smiles and sweet tones.

"Mmf." Roxas replied as he sat up and climbed out of bed. He glanced at the clock on Axel's bedside table, decided something, and walked out without another word.

Axel heard the shower start up a few minutes later, and he got up to throw some breakfast together for Roxas- it was the least he could do, really.

Roxas emerged from the bathroom dressed in his school uniform just as Axel was laying down breakfast- he seemed to have an inner clock that alerted him whenever food was about to be put out, he never missed breakfast- and like a zombie he sat at the table and started to eat. Axel watched with a small grin. He remembered that horrible groggy feeling and the lead dread sitting in his stomach as he faced another day of school.

"Got a test today or something?"

"Yup. History and biology." Roxas mumbled over a spoonful of cereal, finally looking over at Axel who was sipping on a cream-choked coffee.

"Oh. Sorry, can't help. But I'm sure you'll do fine."  
"I'm not worried about the tests." Roxas said in an almost rude tone. He cleared his plate and took it through to the kitchen, before grabbing his bag and heading for the door. "I'll see you when you get home from work." He called, and then he was gone. Axel watched the door with a perplexed frown. _Weird kid. _

The apartment was spotless. That was really the only thing Axel's mind seemed to pick up as he got in from work. He had worked the closing shift, and was exhausted after having to clean up the entire bakery and toss out all of the goods that wouldn't keep (some of them he had bought home because it seemed like too much of a waste).

But yes, the entire apartment had been scrubbed top to bottom- there was no dirt ground into the carpet, no empty beer cans on the coffee table, the ash tray had been emptied out and cleaned, the dishes had been washed and put away and the mysterious mold growing in the bathroom was gone. All the washing in his room, however, was piled on his bed and amongst the pile was Roxas, fast asleep, with one of his headphones still in and crashing music blasting through the tiny speakers.

He was still dressed in his school uniform, his shirt riding up his side to expose the smooth, cream colored skin.

Axel sat down on the bed next to him, kicking off his work shoes before carefully stroking a finger over the sensitive skin exposed. The muscles in Roxas' stomach tensed and he twitched a little, a small protesting squeak making itself heard.

"Ticklish?" Axel whispered to the boy, repeating the gentle touch, and again the boy twitched and giggled, his eyes flickering open and Roxas stared over at Axel through thick black lashes.

"I was s'pose to be finished before you got home..." He said with a frown. "But there was so much to do, and I got so sleepy."

"The place looks great, anyways." Axel grinned down at the blond, "Probably hasn't been this clean in years."

"I'm scarred for life after some of the things I found under your bed." Roxas sat up, pushing his shirt down as he did so and quickly wiping away a bit of spit that clung to the corner of his mouth. Axel gave a quirky little smile, and stood up. He didn't trust himself on a bed with Roxas.

"Pizza for dinner? Unless you can cook, too?"

"Only if you want this place burnt to the ground." Roxas flopped back onto the bed. "Order pizza, I'll finish the washing."

For four days, the trial was going perfectly, save Roxas climbing into Axel's bed every night.

Every morning, Roxas got up at an hour that gave him enough time to shower and eat before he went to school, and he tidied the apartment on nights when Axel worked the closing shift. He'd barely even attempted to kiss Axel, too.

All of that was about to change.

The morning started off the way it always did. Axel and Roxas got up together, and Axel made breakfast while Roxas showered and they ate together. Axel informed him he'd be home at four because he was working the afternoon shift, and Roxas left to catch his bus.

But then Axel got a call from his workmate who was suppose to be working the morning shift, and begged for Axel to swap shifts. Why not? Axel agreed and headed into work.

It was a quiet morning in the bakery. The breakfast rush had been and gone, and there was still an hour until the lunch rush, so Axel was bored. He leaned on the counter, one hand on his chin and stared out the window, trying to will the people on the streets to come into the store and buy something. His mind-controlling abilities were a little rusty. And then he saw a very familiar blond-headed boy, wearing a familiar school uniform- although the tie had been shoved into the boy's bag and his shirt tails hung out. Roxas. Axel couldn't believe it. He glanced at the clock behind him. It surely wasn't lunch time at the school.

He watched Roxas for as long as he could, and Roxas didn't seem to notice. He was with some other kids, laughing and chatting away as if he didn't realize just how much trouble he was going to be in when he got home.

Axel felt so old.

At one, Axel returned home and found a very surprised looking Roxas sitting in front of the TV.

"Axel!" He squeaked. "I thought you had work until four." As an after thought, he turned off the TV, sitting up straight and smiling as innocently as he could at Axel. Axel appeared rather calm, standing in the doorway with a bag of pastries in his hand. It was a rouse. Inside, he was already yelling.

"And I thought you had school until three." He said as he moved into the kitchen, dropping the bag on the counter and pouring himself a glass of water. Roxas followed, walking on light feet. "Yet I saw you outside of work this morning." He finished his drink, leaning against the bench. "Isn't that strange?"

Roxas looked down at his feet.

"Give me your cellphone." Axel ordered, holding his hand out towards Roxas. "Now."

"What? You're going to take it off me as punishment?" Roxas scoffed a little, looking disbelieving.

"No, I'm going to call your parents. The rule was that you went to school every day, or you went back to your parents. Now hand it over."

"Oh, come on Axel." Roxas frowned, stepping back a little. "It's not like you never cut class."

"That's not the point, Roxas." Axel frowned back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Those were my conditions, and you fucked it up all by yourself, so now you're going home."

"I'm not going home!"

"Yes you are, now give me your damn phone!" Axel didn't mean to raise his voice, and the look on Roxas' face would be permanently burnt into his brain for the rest of his life.

"Fuck you." Roxas spat, and left. He slammed the door so hard, Axel felt it in his gut. Or maybe that was just the big brick of guilt.

An hour ticked by before Axel started to worry about Roxas. The stubborn half of his heart had forbidden the feeling, but now he was fretting. He tried Roxas' cell at least ten times every half hour, cursing louder and louder each time he didn't answer his texts or calls.

Two, then three hours ticked by and Axel watched, dismayed, as the sun slowly sunk down into it's bed on the other side of the earth. Still no Roxas.

Stress didn't agree with Axel, in fact it wiped him out. By eight o'clock, without dinner, Axel fell asleep, kicking and jerking in his sleep until his bedsheets were a messy bundle at the foot of his bed.

It was half past ten when Roxas returned home. He went straight to Axel's bed, feeling just as guilty as Axel felt worried. The blond said nothing, standing over Axel stock-still and silent.

But still the red-head stirred. He blinked up at Roxas, felt the rush of relief that left him feeling breathless.

"We should paint the kitchen. It's ghastly." Roxas said.

"I've been meaning to since I moved in."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Axel agreed, and then Roxas leaned down and Axel leaned up and they kissed for the first time since Roxas had moved in, and every single bad feeling that had come between them melted away to passion.

'So much for not touching him!' The voice in Axel's head screamed at the top of it's metaphorical lungs as he pulled Roxas onto the bed.


End file.
